Trials of Highschool
by cottencandy101
Summary: Momo's highschool trials (ok so I suck at summerys just please rr)
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter one: School Day Normal**  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Momo slapped her vibrent green alarm clock. She really did not want to get up this morning. She opened her big brown eyes and stared at her room. Her walls were cute baby blue and green. In time she had hung many poster of cute boys, sweet puppies and her favorite food peaches. She rolled slowly out of her white afghan and got off her bed. She then saw herself in the mirror.  
  
"I really need to brush my hair" she thought looking at the tangled mess.  
  
She went over to her dresser an got out her school uniform which consisted of: a white collared shirt, black over-vest, plaid skirt, black socks, and four inch black heels. She did her long blonde hair in pig tails. She walked down her vast staircase and entered the kitchen. She sat down at the island in the middle of the room. She reached for the box of cinnamon cruchers and poured them into the pink bowl near her side.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Momo walk out she realized that it was late and ended up running to school. As soon as she reached the school she saw Sae running up to her.  
  
"Hey Momo!" said Sae.  
  
Sae was a tall snitch with black hair that was always in a clip that she stole from Momo but says she bought. Sae has big blue eyes that have sparkle every time she thinks she is impressing a guy. Her big lips always wore the same lip gloss.  
  
"Hi Sae." said Momo annoyed.  
  
"So what did you do this weekend?" Sae asked  
  
"Homework." replied Momo.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Momo set her algebra two book on her neatly washed brown desk She was about to sit in her blue chair when her best guy friend Toji walked in wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Toji and Momo had dated once but that was over. He was a tall guy, with blond hair, and deep green eyes that had first attracted Momo to him . He usually had on a smile and was nice to almost everyone.  
  
"Hi Toji!" Momo said.  
  
"Hey Momo." Toji said. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: Frustrated, flattered, and not ready yet!!!**  
  
Momo had had a crush on Toji since the first time she laid eyes on him in the 7th grade. Sae ruddily interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"So Momo do you have a date for the dance Friday night?" Sae asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes I do." Momo said without thinking.  
  
Momo of course was lying, she did not want Sae to know that she did not have a date.  
  
"What about you Sae, do you have a date?" Momo asked trying to annoy her.  
  
"Well I have had many offers but I haven't accepted any yet." Sae said not looking up from her Biology book.  
  
Momo rolled her eyes, Sae was really starting to annoy her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on that day Momo discovered a note under her History book asking her to meet Toji by the pool during break. Momo looked up at the clock and cursed that it was still twenty minutes till break. The twenty minutes went by so slow due to her professor going on about some war . Finally the bell rang and Momo grabbed her stripped purse and books hurried towards the pool.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Momo got to the pool just as Toji did. He was looking even more hot than he had this morning.  
  
"Hey Toji over here," Momo called. "You wanted to meet me about something?" she asked curiously  
  
"Ya, I was wondering if you wanted to um... go to the dance with me on Friday?" Toji asked shyly.  
  
"Sure I would love to go with you." Momo said trying to act casual but was totally excited.  
-  
Friday finally came after a dreaded week of waiting for it to come. Momo had just got home from school and was finishing her homework. She looked at the clock and decided it was time to get ready.  
  
Momo had a baby pink strapless gown with pure white gloves. On the dress was white pearls and lace. Momo put her hair in half a pony-tail and curled the part that was pulled back. She put sparkles all over her hair so that is glimmered in the light. Momo carefully applied the sheer lip shimmer over her big pink lips. RING the door bell chimed from down stairs. 


	3. Chapter Three

(Okay cut me some slack I'm not very good yet, It's my first story.)

Disclamier- I own none of these characters 

Chapter 3: The Dance

Momo froze when she heard the chime of the doorbell. Toji was ten minutes early and Momo was still doing her makeup.

"Mom can you get the door I'm not ready yet!" Momo yelled desperately.

"Ok I'll get the door if you will hurry up," she yelled up the stairs. 

"Fine I'll hurry up," Momo yelled annoyed.

Momo finished fixing her makeup and hurried down the stairs. Halfway down the stairs she tripped and fell but sadly everyone noticed. Trying to stifle giggles both Toji and Mrs. Anchi ran over to help her up.

"Are you ok Momo?" Toji asked through desperate giggles.

"Yes I'm fine, embarrassed, but fine." Momo said looking down because she knew her face was beat red.

"Are you ready to go?"

When Momo and Toji got to the dance it had already started. Immediately they were greeted by Sae who adorned a sex kitten black dress with black pumps.

"Hey Momo, not bad." Sae asked trying not to sound disappointed that Momo has found such a guy.

"So Sae where's your date?" Momo asked.

"He's over at the table getting me some punch." Sae said.

Sae pointed at the most popular guy in our grade. Kiley Oshkau who looked up from pouring the red liquid and waved.

Sae waved and blew him a kiss.

"Your here with Kiley Oshkau?!" Momo said stunned.

"Yes." Sae said annoyed hadn't Momo just read her lovely display of affection.

Toji was starting to get bored. He heard slow song come on and went over to Momo. "Momo, may I have this dance?" Toji asked.

Momo hesitated and then said: "Of course you may." answered Momo.

Toji took Momo's hand slowly and they walked onto the dance floor. 


End file.
